


SFW and NSFW Sasuke

by sexuallylevi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexuallylevi/pseuds/sexuallylevi





	SFW and NSFW Sasuke

SFW:

\- The relationship moves very, very slowly at first. Sasuke has been through a lot, he’s gonna be cold and push you away for a while before he even considers getting close to you. He has to be able to trust you and know that you won’t leave him. And when Sasuke finally realizes it, he’ll never let you go.

\- Sasuke usually sleeps facing away from you. But he thinks its cute when you curl into his back or try to be the big spoon. He’s a light sleeper so whenever he feels you moving around his eyes will open and he’ll check and make sure you’re okay. He tries to cuddle sometimes! It’s quite hard to get him to be the big spoon and hold you but if he’s ever just laying down on his stomach you can lay on him and he’ll wrap his arms around you and fall asleep.

\- Forehead kisses are totally his thing! He gives them to you whenever he gets a chance. He lowkey thinks it’s cute if your nose scrunches up or you get a bit shy whenever he kisses you.

\- He’s not big on PDA, he’s quite affectionate at home though. But whenever he notices someone being too comfortable he’ll come over and grab your hand or wrap an arm around your waist. Sasuke trusts you a lot, however, he doesn’t trust others very much. So he’ll get a bit touchy if he feels like he needs to. If not, he’ll just tell the person off and it nearly always works because come on… He’s Sasuke Uchiha.

NSFW UNDER THE CUT

NSFW:

\- Depending on his mood, Sasuke can be both gentle and rough. He would never be a sub, but he does enjoy when you top. He loves seeing you ride him and experience great pleasure from it. 

\- He’s not loud at all in bed, the most you’ll hear from him is a small sigh of your name after he cums. Leading up to his orgasm, he’s only going to breathe hard. But when he cums he’ll roughly bite down on his lip, exhaling deeply as he refuses to let you hear anything, it’s mostly just habit. He’ll lean down and kiss your neck, sighing your name before pulling out and laying down next to you.

\- Sasuke isn’t really a cuddler so after sex, he’ll kiss your forehead and go grab a towel to clean the both of you up. Then he’ll get back into bed and lay on his side and admire you for a bit before turning and heading to sleep. 

\- He’s both a giver and receiver. Sasuke loves when you get on your knees for him, your tongue swirling around the tip of his cock before taking it into your mouth. His fingers will grab your hair and push you down further when he’s starting to get close to his orgasm. 

\- When he goes down on you, he likes if you can get pretty vocal and moan his name, letting him know he’s making you feel good. He loves it when you run your fingers through his hair and pull on it while you grind against his tongue that was currently licking your clit. His hands will grip onto your thighs and hold them open while he overstimulates you after your orgasm.


End file.
